


Kitchen fires bring people together.

by CaptainConfusedCody



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Brock Rumlow, Character Death, HYDRA Husbands, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Power Top Jack Rollins, SHIELD, Twink!Brock Rumlow, its expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainConfusedCody/pseuds/CaptainConfusedCody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Jack Rollins life. One he decides to share with a punk kid who broke into his house and then into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen fires bring people together.

They live in Jack’s house. It’s a nice house, better than most in their neighborhood but it’s no white picket fence for sure. It suits them, being two stories, 3 bedrooms, and a small shop in the back where Jack keeps his tools and works on his bikes. They’ve got Jack’s four-door F-150 in dark red and a bike he still hasn’t taken apart, yet. Unfortunately, Brock’s only got his license for four wheels, not two. And like hell is Jack going to trust the kid with his bike without a license. So, Jack takes the bike to work and leaves the keys to the truck hanging with the spare key next to the door. It’s about as close as he’ll get to saying, “ _Take the truck, kid_ ,” without actually saying it out loud. 

Jack takes his sleek cool grey Harley to and from work at Shield where he’s a weapons and tactical expert. Its good work and pays well but sometimes it takes him away for a couple days if not weeks or more. Brock may be Jail bait but he can handle himself for a few days no matter how much it annoys the shit out of Jack to drive away with his go bag and see the kid standing in the front door looking lost as hell. He tries to make work trips short but shit always happens in this line of work. Rollins will always shoot nasty looks at teasing regarding Brock as a house wife. 

Sure Brock’s not working, and if he expects Jack to just _keep_  him he’s gotta work for it in more ways then opening his pretty mouth just when Jack wants to play. So yeah maybe, just maybe the punk is like his house wife but he doesn’t hear their jokes and gags when Brock shows up with a tray of food after a hard mission. Nor do they tease when Brock shows up in tight work out gear helping Jack display some new tactical manivors. Jack knows from past experience that Brock will take care of what’s become their home although he refuses to say it out loud, even if Rumlows got just as much shit in the house as does. Jack _knows_ the house will be fine. He’s stocked up the bank account and makes sure the kid hasn’t lost the damn gas bank card for the hundredth time. 

Even going as far as to con the little old lady at the dinner Brock loves to keep an eye on him. Jack’s not worried _at all_. It’ll be fine. They’ve only been together for about 2 years and the kids lived long enough without him what’s two weeks more going to do? That’s what he tells himself as he pushes the kickstand up and kisses the punk once more before slapping his face shield down and roaring out of the drive way. What he doesn’t expect is an emergency evacuation 2 days prior to the original pull out date. The missions a success at least as they grab their gear and load the jeep that will take them to the airport.

The plane ride home doesn’t give him any answers besides ’ _Family emergency We land in 4 hours_.’ Upon hitting home ground he’s informed by the proper channels that his house caught fire the night before. It was put out with little damage besides a completely destroyed kitchen. Panic flares through him, but before he can ask a hand is placed on his shoulder with a smirk  ’ _Don’t be surprised if they start pushing you to enroll that damn kid_.’

Turns out Brock had caught the house on fire trying to cook one of Jack’s favorite dishes that involved quite a bit of grease and flame. Trying to prefect it before Jack’s welcome home.  What the kid didn’t know was a chewed gas line. Trying to put the fire out himself while neighbors called for 911. Brock ends up with severe burns over his hands and chest-all that will heal if treated properly but have done quite some damage. Being listed as Jack’s ward the state had no choice but to pull in, and place him in Shields family medical unit where he needed to be signed for to discharge out.

Though his wounds weren’t major, and he could take care of himself with the bandages and ointments-the kid just had to showoff his spitfire side that Jack loved him for. Causing all kinds of hell for the medical staff and even spitting a nasty  ‘ _Fuck you!_ ’ in the face of Jack’s boss, who was absolutely thrilled by the fire in Brock’s eyes. The evact wasn’t for the fire. Shield could care less about Jack’s personal property. The broken arm on a poor male nurse who’d taken Brock’s phone had been the evact worthy event. 

Brock was left pacing the hospital room like a rabid dog ready to turn and bite when Jack pushed open the door, still covered in dirt and blood from the op. Brock’s cell phone (in its that annoyingly hot pink case of which Jack bought him for laughs. Brock said he hated it but still never took it off.) in his free hand. The man’s face remained unreadable for a few moments while Brock nearly whined pained in the back of his throat ‘ _ **Jack?**_ ’ looking suddenly young and afraid for the first time.

Jack knew then, after everything he’d been through- seeing Brock poised and still, looking at Jack like he hung the world and tore it down with the same bare hands… Jack knows now he’s done for. Brock Rumlow’s going to be his death and he can’t quite think of a sweeter way to die. He’ll never tell Brock that, not then as he pulls the boy into a bone crushing hug and peppers his face in an unusual for Jack manor of affection. When he, himself demands the right to change the bandages taking in the damage.

 When he’s going at the kid for being an idiot and ruining his ( _their_ ) kitchen and for being so reckless as to try and attack an armed and trained soldier who could even take Jack down. Even when a year later Brock graduates the Shield trainee program with gold stars. Not still when Brock leaves for a tour overseas and the house is left empty and all sense of home is gone with the short fireball. Not when Brock is brought into Shield full time, made STRIKE team alpha with his flawless commands. As Jack’s knees finally blow out and he’s ripped from his spot beside his boy as his second command. Not even when Brock nearly loses his life from a fuck up the new guy had.

 After rough sex and softer cuddles when Brock cries for the first time since Jack came home, that he needs him beside him always. When Steve Rogers comes into their lives like a whirlwind, and Brock gets that silly look in his eyes like the night he broke into Jack’s house. _Their house_. All those years ago. When he comes home from physical therapy and finds Brock in Steve’s lap, hands tangled in short blonde hair.  When Brock bangs on the door begging to be let in long after Steve has fled. Not years later when they’ve made up for Brock’s indiscretion and Steve has transferred himself to NY far away from them. Not when Jack decides to retire officially from his now desk job and Brock cries for the second time into his chest the night before knowing the next morning will be the last time Jack will carpool to Shield HQ with him.  Remaining unstill when Jack looks around their home, and takes note of the downstairs dining room turning into a bedroom as stairs become to much for his failing knees.

But finally when he’s laying in bed, Brock having called their odd family and curled back against his chest with an arm around his middle, kisses to his jaw. His own arms, tired and weak, wrapped around the not so little anymore kid. Then when the suns just starting to set through the curtains and the soft rock and roll on the radio is fading out. That’s when Jack finally says what he’s known since he walked in to a hospital room where a young kid was scared and ready to fight. That’s when he finally says admits the truth out loud. 

That Brock’s where he started living, that Bock’s his entire life. That Brock is the reason he continued to get out of bed and pull on his boots for another hard day at work day even after the doctors say to slow down and said it would kill him in the end. Brock was his reason and always has been. It’s holding a grown man now, filled out in every way. He’s become a soldier, a partner, a friend anyone can count on, a kid who broke into houses for thrills and turned tricks for meals. It’s holding and in being in the arms of the love of his life that Jack knows he’s found his part of peace-and can stop pushing. Knowing Steve is in the living room waiting to pick up Brock’s jagged pieces with all their friends and built family. Waiting for his final minute. 

Its then Jack let’s go, _but only after one last kiss._

_____________

Brock and Steve have a bond after, he understands the pain Brock feels after losing the love of his life once before. He also knows first hand how Jack and Brock were, how they pulled together after fuck ups, How even when shit was rough they had each others backs. Steve visits Jack’s grave now and then to give thanks to the man for setting both himself and Brock straight from the stupid jarhead ways they had. It’s Steve bringing Bucky and Sam there once-halted steps by Steve’s hands on their chest when atop the hill they see the back of a beat-up leather jacket. 

’ **ROLLINS** ’ in block print.  It’s Jack’s old strike jacket and the now grey haired man wearing it is just standing at the grave, looking at the only half filled plot. They watch him bend over, two sets of metal dog tags clanking loudly against the marble as he kisses the cold stone before briskly leaving. It’s when they finally approach to find a toy motorcycle, one of which Jack always wanted but never got, given up when Brock came into his life. Its the same bike but life size version at the base of the hill coming to life under the aged man.

It’s the name _Jack_ written in elegant,red tinted gold, cursive over the engine.

__________________

In the end, Brock drives himself to the grave. A nice double plot atop a hill, Jack had upgraded it years prior to his own death. The headstone reading _Rumlow-Rollins_ because of course even in death Jack puts his boy first. It’s knowing that Jack gave him permission to move on, to be with Steve, to love after he's gone. It’s Brock finally, _finally_ , being laid to rest beside Jack.

Knowing Jack was his first and his only love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always available for questions and messages on my tumblr,
> 
> [Thats Captain Cody to you.](http://captainconfusedcody.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There are so many people I want to thank for this. Being my first writing ever I was nervous but with their support and encouragement I was able to put this down and share it with you all. So thank you friends. :)


End file.
